Family Members A-I
A Amsu ' Name:' Amsu Din Gender: Male Species: Sphinx Sub-Species: - Related to: *Aceath 'Ace' Din (Brother) *Horus Din (Nephew) *Anubis Din (Grand-Nephew) Occupation: Pharao Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: First child born to Superbia and Luxuria and thus by logic of that, the heir to the pharoa hood after his father. All in all he always was a spoiled jerk, acting like he owned the planet, not just because of his heritage. Also because he just felt that he was the ruler of all. Banished Ace from their lands and spend the rest of his years hold a cold reign of his his people. Hard enough to even cause his younger sister to turn her back to him. Was furious at her for this betraly. And finally got to feel what it was like to be lonely. And thus got himself a wife purely by flaunting his position, their marriage ending fruitless and his line died out when he died of old age Anna-Beth '' ''Name: Anna-Beth 'Anna' Venator (Maiden name: Vento) Gender: Female Species: Dog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Dave Venator (Husband) Occupation:' '''Florist '''Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio:' Born a country bumpkin and raised as such. Was her parent's only child and ended up helping out a lot around their lands. Her parent's farm being a chicken farm. She very much enjoyed helping where she could, just adoring it when the chicks were hatching and growing up. Despite that did end up moving away early on when she started going to college. This is where she met Dave. Falls for him despite him being 15 and she 21 at the time. Starts officially dating him at 16, just finding it adorable how awkward he is about it all. Accidently gets knocked up. After a long debate they agree to keep the child and to get married after their child is born. Graduates college a year after Lisbeth is born and becomes a florist at a local shop where she is able to keep Lisbeth around. Years later she gets corned and cursed by a demon, he concious mind fading as she is overtaken, hearing the screams of her daughter as she suffers the same fate. Gets put out of her misery after Dave returns home and in a blind panic kills them both. Arthur ' Name:' Artur 'Artie' Blackspot ('Maiden' name: Brightflare) Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Percival 'Pitch' Blackspot (Son) *Vincent 'Virus' Blackspot (Nephew) Occupation: Librarian Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Arthur is easily put a very easy going man, quite calm in nature and not one to raise his voice unless there is no other choice. Had the odd want to become a teenage father and that almost happened before that went to hell. Ends up meeting Morgan during work and litterally falls for her. Puns were made and the two agree to see eachother again. At first they had a very on and off thing due to not clicking perfectly. However perseverance worked out as they slowly but surely worked out their issues by talking. Ends up marrying her and taking her maiden name. Ends up becomming a father to twins not that much later as Percival and Avalon are born. Dotes on them and works less to be a home-father for his kids. Finds his demise after a round of grocery shopping. Right after getting in the car with his family and driving off. During that drive they get hit and get into a bad accident which he does not survive. Went painless. Atta ' Name:' Atta Dunia Gender: Male Species: Bumblebee Sub-Species: - Related to: *Terra Dunia (Daughter) *No. 12152012 'Number' (Grandson) Occupation: Worker Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Atta is a born and bred worker for the hive. Never once given a glimmer of hope and freedom at the start. The majority of his life spend working his ass off before the 'queen' noticed him. The two clicked well enough and he was given the blessing of fathering a child of her. Said child ended up being Terra. At first he really doted on her, till her got send off to get back to work. Feeling kind of betrayed by his queen in that action. More often than not he would sneak off in search to see his daughter. Since his father instinct boiled up nice and largely. This often landing him in trouble when spotted. This kept happening over the years at least till Terra's defect really started showing. Felt honestly destroyed when she was kicked from the next queen to just another nurser in the hive. Made a single attampt to take Terra with him but was caught by the queen's gaurd which landed him a firm banishment from the community. Outside the community he did pick up a new life with a new love and even a child named Levo. He passed away after he fell ill at an old age. Avalon ' Name:' Avalon 'Ava' Blackspot Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Percival 'Pitch' Blackspot (Twin Brother) *Vincent 'Virus' Blackspot (Cousin) Occupation: Student Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born as twin to Pitch. Always was close as heck to him and never too far from his side. Always was seen near him even when they started going to kindergarden. They still remained close as ever as they went through grade and grade. Always looking out for eachother to help the other when needed. With them that feeling that they could read eachother's mind seemed almost a given as they didn't even need to speak to communicate/ All was fun and games till their family ended up in a car crash. Both parents died and Avalon herself ended up in a coma from the internal injuries she substanced from it. She was lucky to have survived that but it didn't protect her from the fact that she could not awake anymore, remaining in that vegative state. Till Pitch pulled her plug, so to say. If she knew this all actively, she would've thanked him. Thanked him for finally setting her free and no longer, but a vegatable connected to machines. B Belinda ' Name:' Belinda Venator (Maiden name: Smoth) Gender: Female Species: Dog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Dave Venator (Son) Occupation: Retired Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: While Belinda looked like an old calm lady before she died, when she was younger she was a rebel. Only female born to a small religious family, she was expected to be obidient. This attempt of forcing that idea on her, backfired. She rebelled to everything and anything. Basically being a raging bi-sexual dating women, just to piss her parents off. Did end up settling with Robbert who ended up being her husband. They had one child by the name of Dave. Whom they raised with lose, and religion. Never being able to truely be full on angry with him, even when he knocked up the woman who later became his wife. She always stayed supportive of her son no matter what happened. Passed away after a heart attack due to old age C Cameron ' Name:' Cameron of the house of Scorpio Gender: Male Species: Echidna Sub-Species: - Related to: *Kay-ti of the house of Scorpio (Daughter) *Ethan of the house of Scorpio (Grand-son) Occupation: One of the legion's executioners Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born to a higher wealth family, he was born and bred into his role of executioner. As he aged he grew more and more intrested in a few older people, hearing whispers of a small cult. One thing led to the other and he ended up becomming a follower of Clades, staining his fur and skin as was habbit of those in it. Met a girl whom he ended up having a one night stand with before meeting Sha-ti and marrying her. The one night stand resulting in Sore whom he took into his care to raise. Ended up having a daughter with Sha-ti whom they named Kay-ti. Finds out his wife has been cheating on him behind his back and is pregnant with that. Ends up accepting defeat and takes the born child into their disfunctional family. Gets send off on a mission where he is killed in action before Kay-ti's accident happened D Dicio ' Name:' Dicio Leus Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: Lesser demon Related to: *Pravus Lues (Son) *Ethan of the house of Scorpio (Grand-Son) *Skelter Lues (Grand-son) Occupation: Demonlord's right hand Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Dicio was unfortunate to be born a lesser demon who ended up spending most of his life working as hard as he could to gain any kind of rank. Most often was seen at the market, trying to hassle his wares to the public. Till he was litterally just picked up and taken away by Irea. She firmly stated that he was going to be her right hand and he had no say in the matter. He didn't complain at all, instead quite happen to get some rank. Over the time he ends up marrying her and even having a son with her under the name of Pravus. The downside to this all was his own age as he passes before being able to see his son take his position as next demonlord of the Styx E Elaine ' Name:' Elaine Blackspot Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Vincent 'Virus' Blackspot (Son) *Percival 'Pitch' Blackspot (Nephew) Occupation: - Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born as the older sister between her and Morgan in an urban home. A home quite heavily believing in the teaching's of Elpis. Was extreemly close to her sister all her life, at least till the two started going to college. Mostly since Morgan ends up dating and the likes and Elaine honestly feeling a bit betrayed and alone. Ends up meeting Urien around this time and clicks with him perfectly. Adores his geeky nature and ends up moving in with him. Learns of his involvement in project Re:Birth and accepts to help him where she can. Eventually the two graduate and end up having a child togethere named Vincent. And a few years later her sister and brother in law die in a car accident. She and Urien take in Percival (Pitch) under their wing to raise him. During the griefing of this all, they finally decide to get married. Years pass as the boys age before their city is attacked, their appartment complex gets completely destroyed and she is crushed to death under the weight of the debris F G H Henry ' Name:' Henry Terash Gender: Male Species: American Curl Sub-Species: - Related to: *Axel Terash (Son) Occupation: Accountant Status: '''Alive '''Mini Bio: High wealth born and bred. Never knew anything but wealth and the high life. Flaunted his come off a lot and that is how he met Irené whom he would marry. Their marriage far from stable as the two were most often seen fighting rather than acting loving. Not even after their child was born did they stop. Neglecting Axel and even kicking him out of the house. Found out about what happened to him recently and decided to pluck him out of the hospital for his and Irené's own selfish goals. Hostia ' Name:' Hostia Mero (Maiden name: Flare) Gender: Female Species: Gargoyle Sub-Species: - Related to: *Herodus 'Hero' Mero Occupation: - Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Low born in the community and to a heavy religious home. Heavy followers of Elpis and so was she till she hit her rebelious teenage years. Meets Miles and falls for his bad boy behaviour, enough to move in with him. Learns about his beliefs and leaves her own behind her. As well as agreeing to help where she can after he explains to her what project Re:Birth is. Ends up falling ill in result to it but is blessed by a pregnancy. Gives birth to Hero and dotes on him like crazy despite how sick she is. Tries to fight a losing battle till she finally passes away in her sleep. I Indira ' Name:' Indira Kamillik (Maiden name: Frost) Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: - Related to: *Marian 'Snowflake' Kamillik (Daughter) *Adamas Kamillik (Son) Occupation: Stylist Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born to the dreamlife of every girl in a wealthy family and able to be as free as she wised. She took of quite quickly to find her prince charming to complete it all. Said prince charming she found in Ives as she fell instantly for him. Call it a stupid mistake but she dove in bed with him way too young, resulting in her first pregnancy and child that they put up for adoption. Not wanting to be teenage parents at all. Only to accidently get pregnant a few years later. Still finding themselves to be too young, they once again put the child up for adoption. They end up remaining in a not married state. Which they came to regret as their house caught fire and they got trapped inside. Death by burning alive. But at least she had the one she loved most with her. Irea ' Name:' Irea Lues (Maiden name: Amon) Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Sub-Species: Demonlord Related to: *Pravus Lues (Son) *Ethan of the house of Scorpio (Grand-son) *Skelter Lues (Grand-son) Occupation: Demonlord of the Styx Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born and bred demonlord. As she was the daughter of two demonlords who decided to merge their empires which became the Styx. She was raised on aggresion and anger, blessed to be from a line of long living demons. And so she started to age, learning more and more before settling into the Demonlord position. She ruled the Styx with an iron fist before she came across a salesman at the market. She liked how he looked and jsut decided, he was her's now. ANd he just went along with it. Very much letting him 'tame' her as they got closer and closer. Ends up marrying him and they end up having Pravus whom she raises with just as much fire in his heart as she has. Not allowing him to go to the upper to prevent him from getting any kind of sympathy for mortals and their cursed souls. Gives her position to Pravus a few years before passing away from old age. Irené ' Name:' Irené Terash (Maiden name: Tempus) Gender: Female Species: Turkish Van Sub-Species: - Related to: *Axel Terash Occupation: - Status: '''Alive '''Mini Bio: Spoiled, she was always spoiled since little girl and up. Living a life of luxury and wealth, never knowing any better. So when she met Henry the two clicked right away. He wanted to throw with money, she wanted to catch it. Ends up marrying and fighting with him a lot. Clearly not in that marriage because she loves him. No it's very clearly about the money, mostly considering she ends up becomming quite an alcoholic. Over time they have Axel, purely to keep up appearance like they are an actual functing family. Extreemly neglectfull of him and not caring about him at all. Joins in kicking him out after his grasp to drugs. Found ut about Axel's state and made a plan with Henry. Currently using Axel like some puppet for her own selfish goals Isis ' Name:' Isis Chera (Maiden name: Din) Gender: Female Species: Winged Liger Sub-Species: - Related to: *Aceath 'Ace' Din (Father) *Jayden 'Jay' Din (Younger half-brother) *Horus Din (Younger half-brother) *Anubis Din (Nephew) Occupation: Queen Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Born a true princess to a small kingdom. Always was kept close by her parents and raised with all the lose in the world. At least till her father magically dissappeared, presumed dead by the people. She accepted this despite her sadness. She ended up marrying a knight and took the role of queen in her mother's steps. The kingdom fell as it was invaded by a bordering kingdom who resentlessly slaughted all those in her kingdom, including her. Ives ' Name:' Ives Kamillik Gender: Male Species: Fox Sub-Species: - Related to: *Marian 'Snowflake' Kamillik *Adamas Kamillik Occupation: Scientist Status: '''Dead '''Mini Bio: Grew up in a family that was tight knit and followers of Clades. Practically was raised in that believe despite never really joining the cult on a viseable level. Was quite a prodegy with his knowledge and got good grades one after the other. Met Indira as he was in college. Was woe'd easily by her and ended in bed with her. Accidently knocked her up and the decided to put the child up for adoption, both refusing to be teenage parents. Works his way throug university before being asked by a side branch of Clades' following to become part of project Re:Birth. Agrees and joins them in secret. Lying to Indira that it's just some science thing. Indira gets pregnant a second time and once again the child is put up for adoption. Despite the certain sadness in Ives' heart. Not 100% supporting it but knowing his girlfriend wouldn't be happy if it was kept. Dies at her side as they are trapped inside their house burning down. The last thing he saw was Indira screaming as she burned alive. Category:NPCs